


Age is only a number

by FlexyMcgee (InLovewithLove_93)



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, Tour, Young and Old, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLovewithLove_93/pseuds/FlexyMcgee
Summary: Warning: SMUT SMUT SMUT





	Age is only a number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessive2105](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive2105/gifts).



> I love this couple. I wish there were more stories of them.

Shirley looked up at Giovanni through half open eyelids her head bobbing up and down on his shaft. She listened to him groaning as her hands massaged his balls gasping as he finally came into her mouth. Shirley licked her lips softly after swallowing his seed. She watched as he came down from his high. Pulling up his pants. Shirley turned to head to the bathroom when she felt his hand grab hers.

They had been together for two months just casually dating, but neither of them had bothered to look for anyone else. They were comfortable just being together except for one thing. Shirley was only willing to give him blow or hand jobs. She had made it clear she wasn't ready yet confessing to him it had been almost five years now since she'd slept with anyone.

The last time she let anyone inside of her was when her and her ex-husband had met up to discuss some things and he ended up fucking her brains out angrily and then leaving her laying in her bed while he left to go find his younger girlfriend. It kinda of broke Shirley that night. She hadn't wanted to get back together, but the fact that he just left without a word had hurt her and she was scared Giovanni would do the same.

Pulling Shirley down on his lap she could feel his new erection forming against her ass. She couldn't deny her own arousal, but she was scared of being hurt. Giovanni leaned forward kissing her neck softly"Let me love you baby" he whispered hopefully"I'm gonna be going on tour for a few months, but I want to be able to feel all of you before I leave, I'm not interested in anyone else" he promised softly. Shirley looked down at her hands nervously"I'm so much older Gio" she whispered"You're going on tour with Luba, Mollie, Gemma, Janette, Nadiya" she could of kept going but he turned her head to look at him"and I want you Shirley Ballas" he whispered"I don't want them, you are the one" he promised softly wiping away a tear escaping her eye.

"Please" he looked into her eyes placing a hand on her cheek. Her lip quivering gently as she nodded softly. He leaned forward pressing his lips to hers"I need to hear you say it" she held back to tears and smiled softly"Make love to me" she whispered.

It didn't take long for Giovanni to have her in his arms. He smiled"gladly" he whispered carrying her upstairs to the bedroom. 

Giovanni laid Shirley down on the bed hovering over her. He slowly removed her dress watching as she fought the urge to cover herself. Smiling as he slipped off her bra. Her hands automatically went up to cover her bare breasts. He laughed softly reaching up to remove her hands and lay them at her sides"No No" he whispered softly"You are beautiful" he promised as he reached down to remove her underwear slowly sliding them down her bare legs. It took everything in her not to cover her bare bikini area.

Looking down at the gorgeous woman under him. He slightly spread her legs softly circling her clit with his finger as he looked into her eyes"Oh mm" she groaned softly clenching a little bit"relax baby" he whispered softly sucking on her neck. He could feel her relaxing underneath his touch. Slowly slipping a finger inside of her. She gasped at the sensation as his lips traveled to her breast slowly sucking on the taut nipple. This was all about her. He wanted her to feel good tonight. 

"You're over dressed" she whispered softly reaching forward to undress him as he continued to penetrate her with his fingers. Finally getting him undressed. He smiled softly the smell of sex filling the air. He could tell she was already wet. Hovering over her. He slowly slid inside of her. Her legs coming up around his waist as he let her adjust to his size finally moving within her. She grunted softly wrapping her arms around his neck"oh mm yes" she groaned as she looked down at their areas moving together. He smiled softly kissing her lips their tongues battling for dominance. "Is that okay?" He asked softly as she nodded"so much more then okay" she whispered.

Giovanni Grunted as Shirley's hips moved with his. He reached underneath them slightly spanking her bottom. She groaned out loud throwing her head back"I'm oh fuck, I'm I'm gonna cum" she groaned. He smiled softly"Cum baby" he whispered as her body shook and her head flew back. He smiled as he kept moving within her"mmm yes" she gasped"Where do you want it?" He asked softly close to the edge. Shirley groaned softly"inside of me" she whispered.

Being so much older did have its benefits. It meant unprotected sex without the possibility of getting pregnant and she knew Giovanni well enough to know he didn't have any infections to give her. She was completely content having unprotected sex with him.

Grunting as he released his load inside of her. She gasped gripping his butt as he pushed further into her. After they both came off of their high. He pulled out of her and smiled watching as his seed trickled from her vagina.

Sighing contently Shirley looked at the younger man biting her bottom lip softly"I love you" she whispered softly. Giovanni's heart rate picked up as he leaned down to kiss her lips"I love you too" he said softly. It was their first exclamation of love, but it was real and maybe if their relationship didn't last forever their love would. 

Giovanni cleaned them both up and slipped on his boxers. Smiling as she reached to the ground to grab his shirt throwing it over her thin figure. He smiled pulling the comforter over their bodies"I'm gonna miss you" she confessed. He smiled softly"I'll be back before you know it and we'll FaceTime everyday" he promised pulling her up against him. She closed her eyes softly and drifted off to sleep completely content.


End file.
